A Thousand Winds
by vidoxd
Summary: "You'll make it through. You'll make it through. I promise you. She would want you to."


Pairing : Asami x Takaba  
Fandom : Viewfinder Series  
Rating : G  
Length : 872wc  
Disclaimer : Viewfinder series and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano.  
A/N : Jem's 'You'll Make It' and an old poem 'A Thousand Winds' sort of inspired me to write this. I'm still a novice in this stuff so please bear my mistakes. I also only have little knowledge about Japanese funeral. There may be fallacy about it, as well.

* * *

Never once had Akihito seen tears across Ryuichi's cheeks. In some almost-unconscious states sure had Akihito thought ever seeing Ryuichi's pained gaze, but not that extent where tears were included. For that Akihito almost thought the older man had no tears to shed at all despite the fact sometimes emotions were still noticeable. Akihito nearly felt full of pride to be able to witness some of those moments, though he also admitted that he still feared Ryuichi's anger. One of those priceless experiences found him that Saturday morning.

It was another unbearable day. Dressed in black was Akihito who silently followed every instruction given by Kirishima after one emergency call that had successfully woken him up from sleep the night before. Akihito was in deep thought about it.

_Friday night he accompanied Ryuichi to the hospital with so many questions pent-up in his mind. Later he found out that it was not simple at all. Though he was frustrated for being ignored by Ryuichi, the moment he saw Ryuichi's desperate look he contemplated whether it was right or wrong time to speak his mind. His curiosity of what was happening almost killed him._

_Only after some explanation from Suoh did Akihito understand the whole thing. He felt guilty because he had been too slow to grasp everything. Thankfully, he had not done something stupid. At hospital he waited with Suoh and Kirishima outside the ward while Ryuichi spent an hour or two inside. When the door was open Ryuichi remained unreadable as ever, but to those who had been with Ryuichi everyday it didn't appear so and Akihito knew it well. Suoh escorted Ryuichi and him back to the penthouse, while Kirishima stayed at hospital to manage the rest._

The trip to the funeral was eerily quiet and felt so long. With no bright sunshine and the air too humid to Akihito's liking it was so gloomy. Everything seemed like losing its color, reminding him of the funeral day of his grandfather: a memory he never enjoyed recalling. _Even Ryuichi's most inappropriate, peverted behavior was more appealing than this._

Upon their arrival Akihito looked around to take a look on everyone. They were all dressed in similar color: black. Three old men had just left the room where the casket was located. They gave Ryuichi their sympathetic looks as they passed by Ryuichi and him. Some female attendants couldn't hide their tears and sadness. Akihito stood by Ryuichi's side, readying himself should Ryuichi be requiring something.

Few minutes later Akihito followed after Ryuichi to the room. There lay the open casket with the dead body in it. They placed flowers around the deceased one. Akihito then gave Ryuichi some space by leaving Ryuichi's side, but not so far so he could be back there if something happened. Akihito kept his eyes on Ryuichi's back, wondering what was running in the older man's head, what kind of expression the older man was wearing. A couple of minutes flew away and Ryuichi remained in the same position, causing Akihito to worry even more, no longer able to stand the situation. He felt like pulling the older man out of there.

However, the moment Akihito was about to make a move, he noticed something. The ever composed figure of Ryuichi before him began to shake a little, it almost unnoticeable but from his position Akihito could see it. Cautiously, Akihito walked back to Ryuichi's side, afraid of making a wrong move. He turned his head to Ryuichi, willing his eyes to watch the other's face. Then a lone tear made its way through Ryuichi's closed eyes. It tugged Akihito's heart and Akihito felt like he was witnessing a small boy cry. Gone was the tough and dark Ryuichi Asami. _He's still a human after all._

By instinct Akihito reached his hand out to Ryuichi. He guided Ryuichi and himself to the wooden floor, letting the bigger body lean on his own smaller body. Surprisingly, Ryuichi didn't brush off such treatment, which was a rare thing. More tears flowed down Ryuichi's cheeks and Akihito rubbed the small of Ryuichi's back in comforting way, his other hand caressing the man's face. Akihito vaguely caught some gasps and murmurs behind his back, but was too concerned of the man in his embrace.

"Everything's alright, Ryuichi," Akihito whispered soothingly. "You'll make it through. You'll make it through. I promise you. She would want you to."

Both of them remained in such way: Akihito supporting Ryuichi while Ryuichi leaning on Akihito; until Ryuichi felt exhausted. Akihito tried not to buckle from his going numb knees. As though aware of Akihito's little uneasiness, Ryuichi helped himself get on his feet.

"Feel better, Ryuichi?" Akihito asked, earning a nod from Ryuichi.

Then they went closer to the casket to say their farewells, showing their full respects to the dead body.

"May you rest in peace, mother," Ryuichi whispered, accompanied by a soft smile that drew Akihito's attention.

Akihito shifted his gaze to the photograph of Asami Riyeko and gave his own smile.

_Thank you for bringing Ryuichi in this life. I hope you give me permission to take care of him for the rest of my life. May you rest in peace, Mrs. Asami._


End file.
